


Make It Possible

by sammex10



Series: Treasure hunting [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Lost City, Romance, uncharted 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammex10/pseuds/sammex10
Summary: Sequel to Not Be Believed.(This intro will be changed soon)Violet is back again on another adventure, in search of the lost city with no other than her father and lover Nathan Drake, against time to find the lost city before Sully's old friend finds it before them.





	1. Biography

Name- Violet Sullivan

Born-May 19th, 1978

Appearance 

Long, brown, wavy hair (not tied up.)

Bright blue eyes

Slim body

Slim legs (Thigh gap)

Cheek bones on show

Family

Victor Sullivan- Father

Unknown mother

 


	2. Prologue

_'The dreamers of the day are dangerous men for they may act their_

_dream with open eyes to make it possible. This I did.'_

_T. E Lawrence_

_"Lawrence of Arabia"_

 

I walk alongside Nate and my father walking past different shops which have no closed due to the day being an end. I pull down my small black blazer as my father throws his cigar out onto the road, hitting a puddle so it could die out on its own.

I push back a piece of my hair, putting it behind my ear as the rest flies freely in the small breeze, I look over once I feel a hand onto mine, I smile as Nate pulls my hand down away from the other one which was not long playing with the ring on my left hand.

We carry on walking down the sidewalk, walking past street lights, passing cars, also walking past this huge guy who was cracking his knuckles as he leaned against the door frame. One by we enters the building we needed to be in.

Which is, in fact, a pub, Nate's the first one to go through before my father pushes me in. I try my hardest to ignore the stares as we head into the room which is full of men drinking, the bartender gestures us with his head to go on up to the floor above which is, in fact, the office, the person we need to see must be up there.

Nate opens the door to the room where a pool table is and a poker table, there were men on each one, I look around as everyone stops what they were doing to look at us, a man wearing a leather jacket comes towards us ordering us to put our hands up.

He starts patting him down, "Enjoying yourself, pal?" Nate asks with a small grin, "Oh, yeah, you're a comedian," The man says before moving patting me down, "Be careful where you put hands," I tell him as he pats my legs, he rolls his eyes at me before finally finishing off with my father. 

"Nice warm welcome," My father says to us as the man who was once patting us down announces that we are clean just a man in a fancy suit walks towards us, apologising to us about the weapon check. 

"I'm guessing you're Talbot," My father says as we walk to the other side of the pool table whilst the man we suspect is Talbot stands on the opposite side. "Mr. and Miss Sullivan and Mr. Drake,"

"That's right," Nate agrees before Talbot asks, "Do you have it?"

"Hold your horses," I say with a stop hand gesture, "Money first," I tell him as Talbot slightly glares at me causing me to grin, yeah he's up to something. "Cutter," He calls and the man that we had just met at the door brings over a suitcase placing it in front of Talbot who opens it and showed us that the money is in there.

"It's all there. Now let's see it," Talbot announces as we all look at each other, I look over to Nate and nod telling him to show it. Nate reaches to his neck pulling a necklace off which is, in fact, a ring, the ring that Talbot wants.

"I'll need to authenticate it," Talbot tells Nate who held it out in front of him before handing it to him so he can check if it's real. I watch as Talbot brings out a jewelers loupe and starts expecting it.

"Silver... 16th century... Elizabeth design... Inscribed with Sir Francis Brake's motto..." Talbot says to himself as Nate and I check over the money, I glare at the money. I KNEW he was up to something.

I lean closer to Nate and whispered what I had just found out, Nate nods as my father and Talbot spoke, "My client will be very pleased," Talbot says, giving Nate the right moment to destroy it for him.

"Hold on a minute -  Sully this is fake," Nate announce and I smirk as Talbot's smile disappears into a frown, I cross my arms as my father grabs Talbot's jewelers loupe and had a look at the fake, British money.

" I assure you, Mr. Drake and Miss Sullivan..." Talbot tries to assure us just as he's cut off by my father. "Whoa, whoa, you are right. This is phony as a three dollar bill... what the hell are you tryin' to pull here?" My father asks annoyed at the fact that we almost left with fake money, he tosses the money to me and I tossed it into the suitcase.

"Perhaps I should be asking you," Talbot says as Nate closes the suitcase pushing it towards Talbot, grabbing onto the ring and Talbot's hand goes onto the top of Nate's, "The deal's off, pal," Nate announces.

"You blew this and you can tell that to your client!" I snap at him before pushing Nate slightly for him to move forward so we could get out of here. "You're not really in a position to negotiate. Now, give me the ring, take the case, and walk out of here like gentlemen and ladies," Talbot says.

I glare at Talbot as Nate is pushed back next to me by Cutter, "You're a thief!" Nate tells Talbot with a glare, "Well, now that's ironic," Talbot says before we look at each other, I look over my shoulder to see a guy getting out of his seat and walking over to me.

I smile and swiftly turned and kicked him in the stomach whilst the men grab the two pool sticks smacking the other two guys in the head, snapping the sticks in half. I grab the guys head, slamming it against the pool table just as I'm pushed straight into my father. 

I groan as I'm slammed against the wall, the man lifts his fist and slams it straight into the brick wall since I dodged the punch, I knee him in the crotch causing him to lean over in pain, I grabbing him by his top before slamming his head into the wall, knocking him straight out.

"C'mon. No time to rest," I hear Nate say to my father as I head over to next guy, grabbing one of the chairs, swinging it at the guy, the chair shatters as it hits the guy around the head. "C'mon let's get outta here," My father tells us as all the man lay on the floor knocked out.

Suddenly the door slams open, revealing a huge guy, the guy from earlier. "Hey, there, big fella," Nate says as the guy cracks his knuckles, suddenly my father jumps onto his back, giving him the Nate the chance to hit in with the stool.

I gasp as I'm dragged down to the floor, I look up to see the guy from earlier looking down at me smirking, I quickly roll away once he lifted his foot and crashed it down where my head once was. I kick his feet from under him sending him straight to the floor with a thud.

I quickly get on top of him and punched him repeatedly in the head until he goes unconscious, "Nate!" I shout as I notice Nate get tossed out of the coloured window which sent him down to where the bar is. 

This has just turned bad very quickly.


	3. Chapter 1

"Nate? Are you all right?" I ask as I stand next to my father, looking into the bathroom. I look around the bar, to see a load of men lying on the floor unconscious including the bartender. "Are you hurt?" My father asks.

"Just my pride," Nate replies as he walks out of the bathroom, "They're gonna need a plunger," Nate suddenly says, "Yeah, not going to bother asking," I say as I follow my father into the kitchen. "Stop them!" I hear someone order to see Talbot's men standing in the kitchen.

I run over to one of the guys, punching him in the face a few times, stunning him before reaching over to grab a glass bottle, smashing it over his head, causing him to fall unconscious and bleed from the glass.

"Ready to go?" My father asks I look over to see one of the selfs have been pushed over and a man is underneath, well that escalated fast. I nod my head and followed the men out of the pub. My father leans over, putting his hands on his knees taking a few deep breaths, I tap his back with a smile before I follow after Nate, heading out of the door and into the dark alleyway.

I sign and stopped moving once I see the man, Cutter is outside with Talbot's men surrounding us, "Oops," Cutter says. Yes oops indeed, I thought to myself, "Ahh... damn it," 

I look over my shoulder to see a few men from inside coming towards us, now having no way to get out, this is just great. I turn back around only to punched in the face, I groan as I'm then kicked in the stomach sending me to the ground before being kicked backward so I'm lying on some black bags between Nate and my father.

I groan as pain shots through from the kick in the stomach. I turn to look to the entrance of the alleyway to see a black car pulling up. "Don't. Stay down," I hear someone say as the car slowly stops. The car door open to see Talbot, I glare at him as he smirks at me, suddenly the other door opens.

A woman with blonde, short hair climbs out, putting up a black umbrella, shielding her from the rain. "Hello, Victor," The woman says, "Kate," My father says back who has a scowl on his face, obviously not happy to see her.

"Still wallowing in the gutter with your protégé's, I see. Not very dignified for a man of your age," The woman says and chuckle and snapped at her, "You can talk... look at you!" 

"Well... if it isn't Violet Sullivan... Haven't seen you a long, long time. Still, act like a brat by the looks of it," I glare at her, "Yeah... well, you must have inspired me," I tell her causing her to frown. "Just like your mother..." She starts to say, glaring down at me, "She wasn't the most pleasant person ever, yeah you definitely got her attitude... very bad," She announces and I roll my eyes.

"Shoulda known you'd be behind this," I watch as Marlowe puts down her umbrella, "Oh, careful now - wouldn't want you to melt," Nate sarcastically said, making me chuckle. Marlowe chuckles, "Same cocky little shit, worse than her," Marlowe tells him, pointing over to me with her umbrella.

"So fearless..." Marlowe starts as the pulls the handle of her umbrella out, bring out a sharp blade. She hands the rest of the umbrella over to Talbot, "I wonder what you're really afraid of..." She puts the tip of the knife to hit forehead, sliding it down the side of his face.

"Not bullets, or blood, or broken bones... No, you get off on all this, don't you? Cheating death - or not," She finishes and using the knife to hold the ring up, she laughs at the sight of it, "Mr. Sullivan, I won't harm your precious boy," Marlowe tells my father as she takes the ring, "I merely want what's mine," Marlowe scowls before walking over to the car. Suddenly Nate gets up and is about to chase after her.

I gasp as Nate falls to the ground with blood on his shirt, "You asshole!" I snap only for me to be shot in the chest, I fall back onto the floor, lying next to Nate as black slowly covers my sight. The last thing I hear is another gun fire and a thud, I knew we shouldn't have gone through with this.


	4. Chapter 2

"Is that it, father?" I ask as I stand in front next to my father, in front of a museum display case. Inside was a ring, I think the ring my father looking for, "That's it, Vi," My father announces, petting the top of my tied up hair, I frown and push his hand away and glared at him causing him to laugh.

"Stop doing that! I'm not a little kid!" I snap at him as I follow behind him, I'm thirteen for god's sake, not four. I'm a teenager NOT a little kid, "Well... I'll stop doing it once you stop acting like a kid," I gasp in shock and pushed him slightly forward but it didn't do much, it didn't even budge him and this action caused him to laugh even more as we head out of the museum.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I walk along side my father down the street, I smile at my father who smiles at me back, he puts his hand into his pocket pulling out a key. "We need a key, to get the ring," My father announces, putting his arm around my shoulder, making sure to keep me close as we walk through the crowds, I don't want to get lost, not again.

I look over my shoulder, thinking someone is watching us, not making it noticeable, I turn to see a young boy properly a little older than me following us, "Someone's following us," I tell my father as I close the doors which are near some butcher meat properly pigs or something.

"Yeah, I know... Let's just keep going,"My father tells me, holding the door to a building for me, allowing me in first before locking it closed, properly to stop people, including that boy from following us.

I jump onto one of the red couches in the room as my father paces around telling the men that he has a lady waiting for him, the lady is Kate. A woman I really don't like but I'm only being all right with it for my father's sake, hoping this woman could be the one to make him happy.

I don't know much about my mother since I've lived with my father almost my whole life, my father has always been there for me, I don't even know if my mother is alive or not but I do know that I'm exactly like her... well that what my father says and Kate since she knew my mother but whenever I ask if she knew she was alive she basically just flips me off.

She is so annoying, she always seems jealous to that I always get my father's attention, even when I don't intend too, it shows how much he cares and loves me. "Come, on Vi... Time to go!" My father calls snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We gotta meet Kate now," My father announces, almost making me groan but I managed to stop myself. I turn away in disgust as Kate walks to kiss my father, it's disgusting! But it did work out in my favor since the boy that had been following us is climbing down the sign.

I jump as an arm goes to my shoulder, I smile up at my father as he keeps me by his side walking through the crowd, why is this place so busy? I hate large crowds, I have since I was little, every since I lost my father a crowd, it's scared me since. 

"How have you been Violet? I didn't see you earlier," I hear Kate ask as I sit on a plastic seat with my arms crossed looking down at the floor, completely ignoring Kate, "Violet!" My father says slowly, basically telling not to be rude.

"Good!" I snap back and started to swing my legs back and further, ignoring the conversation. "Violet, come with me for a second," My father orders, leaving Kate on her own. I jump off the seat and chased after my father who has walked through an alley and is standing in front of the boy, holding onto his wrist so he wouldn't run off.

"Sueltame, Viejo!" The boy shouts, struggling to get out of my father's grip. "Let's try that again," My father says and the boy side, telling him to let go in English. "Ahh, that's what I thought. Now, don't try to run," 

My father let's go of him, as the boy snatches his arm away from my father, I stand in front of the boy and looked at him as he glared at me, only to get one back. "you're a long way from home, son,"

"Don't call me that," The boy huffed, rubbing his wrist as he carried on glaring at us. "Parents must be worried about you," My father announces and he realises that it's a sore subject by the way he replies.

"That was a nice lift back there. You're pretty good,"

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man," The boy tells him, with his a brow raised in confusing, trying to lie his way out and take what he stole from my father, I giggle, only for me to get a glare, I just smirk at him.

"You're not doing a great job, even I knew you were following and I'm only learning," I tell the boy, he turns to look at me and smirks and tells me that I'm crazy, I smirk and shake my head, he really isn't doing a good job.

"You've been tailing us all over town. Properly figured me for an easy mark since I had her with me. But you picked the wrong guy, pal," My father tells the young boy, who didn't look worried at all, since he slowly moved back but my father stopped him, demanding his wallet back but he wouldn't budge, just putting his hands on his waist.

"Fine, maybe we'll just call the police," My father threats but the boy edged him on, "Go ahead. Course they might wonder why a middle-aged tourist is following young boys down alleyways," The boy threaten back which I knew got my father since I knew he wouldn't want to take the risk since I would have nowhere to go.

"Kid... The wallet?"

The boy chuckles before finally giving in, grabbing my father's wallet tossing it back to him, "Had to try," He says before walking about. "You sure did," I say to myself as I watch the mystery boy jog down the street, he's really a mystery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry, it took so long to post a chapter but updates will be slow since college is ending and I need to finish off work and I have exams I need to revise for but other than that hope you enjoy the chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

After that incident with that boy, my father and I got back to Kate. We walked around the markets for a bit until evening slowly came, that was the time we needed to go into the museum to get Francis Drakes ring. 

I walk close to my father as we walk into the familiar room where the case is and of course that mysterious boy is there holding onto the thing we need, I look over my shoulder to see two of Kate's men in suits behind us.

"Damn it, kid," My father signs once he noticed the same boy from the market who stole his wallet. "Why, Victor - look who it is..." Kate says as we all walk towards the boy who doesn't look scared at all, "The filthy little stray that made off with your wallet,"

The boy tried to think fast and running was the only option but that didn't go well since more of Kate's men come through the other way, nowhere to go, he's now surrounded by us. "C'mon, son. You haven't got a chance. Just hand it over," My father tells him but he didn't, he just allow Kate to take one of the objects out of his hand, who handed it over to my father.

"Now - the ring," Kate says holding out her hand for the boy to give her the ring. The boy turns to look at me and my father, refusing to hand over the ring. This annoyed Kate so she grabs to boys wrist tightly, hearing the slap from the impact and holds his arm out.

The boy smirks and opens his hand, "What ring?" This caused Kate to laugh in a sinister way, slowly moving back so she's now standing next to me father, I gasp in shock as she slaps the boy across the face.

"Katherine!"

"Who do you think you are, boy?" Kate asks angrily, glaring at the boy, who looks at the floor holding onto his cheek, "You're nothing but a filthy, cast-off little beggar. You're not fit to touch these objects," 

"And you are?" I say to myself, thankfully no one heard apart from my father who give me the look to 'be quiet' I turn back to look at the boy to see him glaring at her, she stares at him for a moment before lifting her arm up again, this time to backhand him but was stopped by my father. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He's just a kid," My father glares at her, not believing she would do this, I turned to look the boy who is staring at me, "Run," I whisper to him and thankfully he does but of course Kate notices and ordered her men to stop.

I watch as the boy runs out of the room, leaving me, Kate and my father. Who the two started arguing before Kate walks away leaving us on our own. I stare in shock as my father pulls out two guns, holding one out to me.

"Don't worry, you may not even need to use it," My father tells me as he gets down to my height and smiles at me. "Go and hide outside, I'm going to go and help him," My father kisses my forehead and jogs to the way the boy went.

"Please by careful, I've already lost mom, I can't lose you as well," I say to him before I run out of the room, leaving the museum. Waiting and hoping for the two of them to be all right. I sit quietly on a barrel which is near one of the markets which are now closed by the look of it.

Swinging my legs as I wait, staring at the gun which is being held in place by my two hands and my lap. Suddenly the doors of the museum open up, I quickly aim the gun at the door, arms shakily slightly.

"Dad!" I shout with excitement, I throw the gun to the floor and run towards him, he kneels down just in time as I wrap my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his shoulder as I hug the life out of him.

"I'm so glad your all right. I was really scared," I tell him as a tear rolls down my face, my father moves me away and wipes my tear away, and says the same thing. "Come on, let's go and get you two some food," My father says as he gets up and walks ahead. 

I turn to look at the boy who just stood there awkwardly, "Come on!" I call to him with a bright smile before I run after my father, with the boy following behind me.

"You can relax, kid - we're safe here," My father tells the boy as he stands a few meters away, as I sit at the table in the bar which has hardly anyone in here, "Thank you," I thank my father as he puts a plate of food in front of me and a drink next to the plate before doing to same for the boy, he tries to encourage him to eat but he didn't move until my father was about to eat it.

"What d'you want from me?" The boy asks as my father lights up his cigar and I eat the food. "Little gratitude would be nice, I did just save your ass back there and for you, I left my daughter in a dangerous situation," 

"I can handle my safe fine, dad," I say after I swallow my food, which makes my father laughs, "Thanks," The boy says, still slightly glaring at my father, "But what's in it for you? I mean, you're a crook, right?" The boy asks as he tries to grab my father drink but takes a drink out of his own once my father moves his drink away.

"You gotta have an angle," My father laughs, and I smile at what he says, "You are one piece of work, kid. Worse than here," I glare at my father as he points at me, "What's your story, anyway?"

"Look, mister, no offense - but I don't even know you," The boy replies, my father puts down his cigar and holds out his hand as he introduces himself but the boy didn't do anything just took another bite out of his food, I sort of knew this wasn't going to happen so I didn't tell him my name.

"Okay, suppose you tell me what's so special about that ring," I watch as the boy grabs onto the ring which is hanging around his neck and started explaining. "It belongs in my family. I'm just taking it back,"

"Passed from Francis Drake?" I question in shock, the boy turns to look at me and smirked and nodding his head, "That's right,"

"But... I thought you told me that Drake didn't have any children," I say more to my father, who also looks a little bit confused. "Well... not with his wife back in England, anyway," The boy says and I nod finally understanding, history can always be wrong.

"Let me see it," My father holds out his hand so he could have the ring but the young boy, clenched the ring tighter, "C'mon, kid - if I was gonna take it from you, I would've done it by now,"

"He's right, don't worry he's not going to take it," I say, trying to reassure him, this did help as he removed the ring and hands it to my father, who thanks it for it, "What is this? 'Parvis M' My father starts to say before the boy cuts him off telling him what it really is, I quickly get up, abandoning my food so I could have a look.

"It means 'greatness from small beginning' That was his motto," I watch as the boy stands the other side of my father, I smile at how much he knows, it's surprising how much someone knows about one object.

"You see, Queen Elizabeth gave it to him in 1581, when he got back to England after circumnavigating the globe. That's when she made him a knight," I smile at him as I say, "You know a lot about this," He smiles at me and nods agreeing as my father announces that he didn't learn it from the streets and how he know's latin.

"The nuns sort of insisted on it," He replies. "Boarding school then?" I ask as I sit back down and carried on eating. "Nice word for it," He replies to me as my father hands back the ring so he could sit back down next to me.

"So what was all that business with the ring and that astrolabe thing back there?" My father asks, obviously curious about what we were coming in after. "Why don't you tell me. You're the one working for 'em,"

"Look, kid... a client wants something, I obtain it. For a price. I don't ask any questions. It's just a job,"

"Looked pretty friendly to me," The boy announces, which makes me groan in disgust. "Please, don't. Just makes me sick just thinking about that trash," I say causing the boy to laugh and my father to tell me to be careful what is said.

"Yeah, well... Anway, I'm pretty sure I'm fired," I smile at the thought of not being around her anymore. This is the one time I'm really happy about him being fired from a job. "Okay. Look - First of all, that was no astrolabe - It's some sort of decoding device, " The boy told us as he shows us the device in a book.

"Check this out," We both watch as the boy turns the pages until it gets to a hand drawn map, "On his way around the world, Drake sailed through the East Indies... Only he says that it took him six moths to get from here -  to here,"

"So...?" I question, pretty confusion where is he going with this, "So, it doesn't add up -  He was way too good a sailor for that - it would have taken him a month, tops. He was hiding something. Something big."

"How big?" My father asks which made me roll my eyes, of course, he would be asking that. "Like secret-mission-from-the-Queen big. Like millions in plundered treasure that hasn't ever been recovered, big."

I gasp in shock at the fact of how 'big' it's actually is, and I know my father was sort of shocked at how big it is. "The decoder has something to do with it?" I ask with a huge smile and the boy replies that he would bet his life on it.

"Oh, swell, and Marlowe's got it?" 

"Won't do her much good without the key," He replies, I chuckle. "You're sneaky," I tell him as he smirks at me, obviously really happy about it.  "So, you still haven't told us what your name is," My father announces and the boy tell him, "And you still haven't told me what you want from me,"

"Okay, look -  you got talent," My father announces and I nod my head agreeing, he does have talent and I'm not going to lie, if he joins us he could be some much better and that's what my father tells him.

"Whaddya say we all try this again? My friends call me Sully," 

"Nathan Drake. Nate," The boy finally introduces himself, shaking my father's hand before turning to look at me, I smile and hold out my hand and finally introduce myself to him.

"Violet Sullivan, Vi for short," I tell him and he shakes my hand, he's definitely going to have a good future.


	6. Chapter 4

"And... they're gone. All right, lads? and lady?"

I open my eyes and chuckled, I couldn't believe they fell for it. My tap taps my shoulder with the back of his hand whilst I nudged Nate, "Oh, God," My father groans, getting into a sitting position. "Thought you were gonna put a silencer on that thing,"

"Sully, you've got on sense of drama," Cutter smirks as he goes to help my father up before grabbing my arm and pulling me up, I quickly thank him before clicking the bones in my neck, helping the stiffness go.

"All that racket is gonna bring the cops any minute. Let's get the hell outta here," My father announces as he helps Nate up. "You coulda pulled a couple of those punches, Charlie," Nate tells Cutter, making me shake my head, it was his idea for him to fight us.

"What d'ya mean? I hardly touched ya," Cutter said, whilst Nate starts complaining about him headbutting him, "It worked didn't it? Made it pretty realistic," I smirk at Nate who rolled his eyes at the response, I chuckle as I feel Cutter tap my back, obviously agreeing with me.

"All right, Bright Eyes, look sharp," Cutter tells the person with the other walkie-talkie. "they're coming your way. Don't lose them,"

"Told you they'd take the bait," Nate tells us, holding out the real ring showing us, "I still surprised it actually worked, Marlowe should have known something would be wrong but how long do you think until they notice?" I ask as we all start walking down the alleyway, getting away before the police turn up.

"Who cares? We finally flushed 'em out," Nate replies, placing his arm around my shoulder. Pulling me along but making sure to keep me to his side. "Now we just follow 'em back to their hole," My father says which caused me and Nate to stare at each other.

"You do realise you make everything sound dirty," Nate tells my father, who looked at us in confusion, "I do?"

"Sadly," I say, just as sirens came into hearing range. "Come on, let's go," I tell them and started jogging, making sure to turn right since red and blue flashes could be seen ahead, stopping us from getting out that way.

"This way," My father gestures us to follow, as he squeezes his way through the gap between the wall, I look up at Nate, only to see him with his hands out, telling me to go first. I shrug and start moving through the gap which wasn't that bad since I am pretty petite so I'm the perfect size to get through.

"Come on," I hear Nate order Cutter, "Come on Charlie. What's the hold up?" Nate asks as we all turn to see Cutter still standing on the other side, with a nervous look on his face, I cross my arms as I watch him squeeze through, slightly shaking, I giggle as I hear him repeat the same thing, over and over again, trying so hard to reassure himself. 'It will all be over soon,'

"Oh, that wasn't too bad..." Cutter announces once he gets through, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nate asks I nod in agreement, of all the things to be scared of, he is scared of small places, I never knew Charlie had claustrophobia.

Thankfully, Charlie didn't have any more small spaces to get through and it didn't take that long to escape the police and now we're at the destination where Marlowe should be, I walk next to my father as we all head over to where a white van is.

"You should be more careful with your head, y'know it's-" I hear Cutter starts to say to Nate only for him to be cut off by Nate pushing him but it didn't stop Nate from laughing. "Evening, you lot," 

I smile once I see Chloe jump out of the van, even though when we were at Shambhala, we really hated each other but once she helped me get back we actual was able to gain a friendship but not as much of a bond as I have with Elena, she is still definitely my closest friend, best friend in fact.

"All right, darling?" Cutter greeted, "Looks like Hell spit you three back out," Chloe says once she notices the red stains on our blouses, I chuckle, "I bet it does," I say with a smirk, placing my hands on my hips.

"You're unusually quiet," Chloe says to Nate who just stood there, "What's up your bum?" She asks, I bet she's waiting for one of his sarcastic comments but it didn't take that long for us to receive one.

"Oh, well, Charlie seemed to enjoy himself a little bit too much for my taste," Nate starts to say and I shake my head with a smirk, Charlie turns to me and shrugs with a smirk, "Here we go," We both say at the same time.

"My ears are still ringing," Nate complains. Which all of us to start complaining about him complaining. "Looks like I missed out on some fun," Chloe turns to Cutter, she definitely did and if she was there, she would properly love it, very weird.

"Yeah, you did actually. It was very, very, ah -cathartic," Cutter replies, looking at us at Nate, who laughed sarcastically. "You have any trouble?" My father asks. "Nah, easy-peasy," Chloe replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you're sure they didn't see you trailing 'em?" Nate asks and Chloe denies, I turn to look at Nate, "What?" He asks with a confused look. "I just realised that if it was you following them, we would have properly got caught already or possibly dead. I've never felt so happy to have Chloe here,"

Nate pushes me slightly causing me to laugh and hug him for a second as Cutter and Chloe talk about which door they had entered, which is the green one where a light shined onto it, making us seeing it ten times better.

"They drove in ages ago," Chloe announces as she walks to the back of the van, opening the doors, handing us some guns with silencers on. I quickly thank her ad observed the gun before putting it in my pocket.

"Think these are really necessary? I mean, it's not like they're expecting us," My father asks, holding his gun out, whilst Nate puts his away. "Don't underestimate these blokes - they're bit messing about," Cutter tells my father.

"Hey, we're just going to sneak in and we sneak out," Nate reassures Charlie, but he didn't seem convinced. I wouldn't blame him whenever Nate says that we do get into a gun fight, "Come on, let's get going," I say pushing Charlie and Nate forward, Nate turns to playfully glare at me.

"I have no idea what's got into you, " Nate says, walking beside me, whilst the other three walk ahead. "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," I sarcastically say, I understand what he's getting act, I have no idea why I'm in such a good mood, I'm always very playful and sarcastic which I think it's a good thing, well... properly not for Nate.

"Why am I getting married to you?" I hear Nate say, I gasp and punched him lightly on the arm before I tell him, "Hey, it's your fault... you were the one who asked, not me."

"Yeah, that's all on me," Nate replies before grabbing my arm and making me move faster towards the door and to catch the others up who are already almost to the door.

"You think they're still in there?" I hear Nate ask as we get closer to the door, "Well... we're not gonna just barge in the front door and find out," Cutter replies as we now stand in front of the door.

"Well, we can't afford to waste time standing here," I hear my father says, I turn to look at Nate to see if he had any 'great' idea's, only to see he had disappeared. "You four stay here," 

I look up to see Nate climbing up and old pipe, I watch as he climbed up but when he gets near the curved part, the pipe separates, making him leap for the other part before the pipe could disconnect at the bottom, why does he also break things.

**Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wanted to announce that I am writing a new story, eve though the game is old, I've recently got it on my PS4 and started playing it, it's Heavy Rain. I've noticed there aren't a lot of stories that has an OC and I love the character Norman Jayden so I thought I'd write one.**


	7. Chapter 5

I stand next to my father as I listen to all the noises that are most probably from Nate but thankfully it didn't take long for him to get into the building. "Gimme a hand with this," Nate calls from the other side of the garage door.

Charlie quickly moves forward to help Nate open the door as the rest of us, look around making sure nobody is coming. I walk into the garage, it's empty, no signs of someone being in here. "Does anybody see a car? Cause I don't see a car,"

"I don't understand," I hear Chloe say before my father angrily curses as Charlie closes the garage door, "Are you positive that this is the right one?" I ask as I walk past Nate to have a look. "Yes. The green door. I'm sure," Chloe replies back with a lot of confidence that this garage is the right one.

"Nate, we are losing time here," My father tells him, completely frustrated. "That damn briefcase is looking better and better,"

"I agree with you there," I agree with my father, "All right, come on," Nate starts to say as he puts his hand on my shoulder, causing me to roll my eyes, he normally does this when he tries to reassure me about things. "They didn't just vanish into thin air, right? There's gotta be an explanation. Just spread out and look around," Nate orders.

I sign as I start looking around, why did I agree to do this. I didn't even want to be here in the first place, Nate sadly, somehow persuaded me to come, it sad how easy he can persuade me. I look down to the floor, yeah they were definitely here.

"Tire track, they were here alright," I announce as I stand back up, walking around looking for anything else. "Hey, check this out," Nate called, we all walk over to see Nate lifting up his foot which the stone under neither it also rose up.

"Hmmm... Some kind of mechanism," Chloe says and Nate agrees before thinking about it and of course, he figured it out. "Four tires, four points of contact. Sully stand right there. You two, back there and there," Nate orders everyone, they all got into position whilst I stood offside.

"All right, everybody on three, ready? One, two, three," They all jump at the same time, landing onto the stones but nothing happened, I stare at the wall in front of them thinking, there is something missing.

"Nate, father. Turn on your torches and aim them at the wall. They can be the headlights," I announce, everybody stays in position whilst Nate and my father grab their torches and aims it at the wall, suddenly something pops out of the wall and the wall starts opening, revealing a hidden doorway.

"Umm, Nate, just who are we dealing with here?" Chloe asks as we all stare ahead, where a tunnel would guide us somewhere, hopefully, where Marlowe is hiding. "There's only one way to find out," Nate replies before telling Chloe to go back to the van whilst the rest of us go and find where the car is.

"We'll try and stay in radio contact. I'll let you known when we get through to the other side, all right?" Charlie tells her before my father and I head in first with Nate and Charlie behind us. We all slowly walk down, following where the tunnel is taking us.

"I don't like this place, already," I announce and my father turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow, I look over my shoulder to see Nate doing the same thing, "I just have a weird feeling about this, ok? I really don't like this," I say as Nate, walks past taking the lead, whilst Charlie and my father talk about why they would be driving underground.

"It looks like they board straight into the old service tunnels," Nate announces as we walk towards a gate, which is most definitely locked, but there is another door which is also locked. I rub my hands together as I try and warm them up, I look over to see Nate putting his gun away and opening the know unlocked door.

I look down to see the broken lock as my father gently pushes me through. "We should be able to squeeze through here. I think," Nate tells us as we all head towards another room, which is being cut off by metal and wires.

"Lead on, Macduff," My father says, which made me laugh because he said the wrong words, I follow after Nate, squeezing through which was definitely a tight squeeze, and right now I feel so sorry for Charlie.

"Who the hell is Macduff?" Nate asks once we all got through. "Is there no bottom to your ignorance?" Charlie answers with a question which only made Nate chuckle.

"What was that?" I gasp and quickly hide behind the wall at the top of the stairs with my father whilst Nate and Charlie hid down the bottom with their guns out before they start shooting, having these silencers were definitely a good thing.

"Oh yeah, nice one mate," Charlie compliments before he gestures us to come down, I walk past Charlie and into the room only to be punched in the face, this causes me to fall and the action stunned me, taking me by surprises.

"Are you all right?" I feel a hand go to my shoulder, I look up to see Nate. I nod my head before feeling my nose to see there is a small amount of blood, "I'm ok, he just took me by surprise. Now help me up,"

I hold out my hand, Nate grabs it and pulls me up to my feet, I quickly thank him as he kisses my forehead, moves to climb up the ladder, so we could catch the other two men who are already walking over the bridge above the tunnels and in a room, well there is a hole and if we fall down it, we will die.

I hold my breath as I watch Nate climb down, I knew he'd be alright but I'm still scared, I'm terrified, I couldn't imagine what would happen if he fell and it didn't help that we all had to do it.

I take a deep breath before jumping over, grabbing onto the pole and sliding down before letting go so I could get to the one below before sliding all the way down, almost slipping due to the damp.

I sign in relief once I get to the bottom, I just hope we don't have that fair to go, so we could get out of this horrible place.


	8. Chapter 6

After a long journey, we finally arrived at the place where Marlowe had disappeared too. Well after forcing Nate to get us in, allowing us to enter the underground and he should have expected it, we almost always make him do the dirty work unless one of us NEEDS to go with him which is normally me or my father.

"Hey, over here," I hear Nate whisper as we all walk onto the top floor which has a load of books which are most probably still in use. I quickly, quietly turn my light off and quietly walk up the small fence, stopping us from going over.

I walk next to Charlie and Nate as we head closer as voices could be heard below, very familiar voices. "I'm not interested in your excuses," We all hear an extremely familiar female, bitchy voice say.

We all run to cover, Nate goes and leans against a pillar whilst the rest of us hide behind the small fencing, so she couldn't see us. "He was a loose cannon and you should have known," Marlowe says as she walks towards a small desk whilst Talbot walks to the other side holding onto a small box.

"Yes, it was regrettable-"

"Sh-tch. Not regrettable. Sloppy," Marlowe snaps whilst she took the wooden box from Talbot. "Your poor judgment could have cost us everything," Marlowe finishes as she picks up the golden disk. 

"Four hundred years of seraching," We all watch as Marlowe grabs the 'ring' placing it where the real ring would go. Sadly for her, the ring wouldn't stay in or activate anything making her furious that it wouldn't work.

"What is this?" Marlowe asks holding up the ring. "I don't understand," Talbot starts to say in complete confusion as Marlowe starts expecting it herself. I smirk, so happy that we are already so much a head, we have the real ring but she has the disk but knowing Nate, he'd get it somehow.

I look up as Nate looks down at me and smirks obviously pleased with himself. "It's a forgery," Marlowe finally realises and Talbot looks as clueless as ever, he quickly tries and reassures that he did have the ring but once he expected it again he realised it wasn't real at all.

This scene is very eventful, I've never liked her and so glad that we had destroyed her excitement but now she probably knows that we're also looking, even though she likes to get other people to do her dirty work, she is smart and I know that, smart enough to know that we've got the real ring and is also look for Francis' secret.

"You men stand guard and stay alert. We may have been followed," Marlowe tells her men before ordering the others to follow her, I watch as she exited the room, leaving us four with two men, we can take them on easy.

I turn up to Nate to see him gesturing me to move away, I quietly signed but carefully snuck away towards the stairs with the other two men behind me. As I walk down the stairs I could hear a slight thud and a few seconds later, a bone snap.

Telling us that the guards are dead and we're safe for now. "This is quite the operation they've got going here," I hear my father say as we meet Nate by the desk, I cringe as I notice a large spider, those are definitely one things I don't like.

I can tolerate the small ones but not the big ones and definitely not that size. "Hey, Vi. Look, it's your favorite creature as he taps onto the large jar covered in green gunk. "Fuck off Nate, you wait until we get back, I'm so buying a clown mask," I smirk at him, making him glare at me.

"Don't be mean," Nate says as he walks behind lightly pushing me only for him to have a push back. I couldn't believe how much our relationship is changing, we never used to be like this but after I almost died from being blown up by Harry, everything changed.

We now have a playful relationship but I can still be pretty serious but I've definitely lightened up and I definitely thank Nate for that. "Go on, we don't have much time," I tell Nate, gesturing him to the disk, Nate nods his head and walks towards the box which has the disk in.

Nate starts to remove the ring from his neck but stopped to pick up a small notebook. "What are you-" My father starts to say but stops, just allowing him to look through the book. "My God, do you know what this is?"

Charlie and I look at each other, really confused on what he is on about, it's a notebook. "It's a book, mate. There's a lot of them in here, it's a library," Charlie sarcastically says causing me to chuckle, I love his sarcasticness but it can be annoying especially at times.

"It's not just any book, wise-ass. Belonged to T.E Lawrence - Y'know, 'Lawrence of Arabia'," Nate says as he flicks through the book, stopping at a certain page. "This was mailed from Dorset on the day of his motorcycle accident - May 13, 1935. They must've killed him," Nate announces.

"'They?'" My father asks. 

"Yeah, 'they.' They. Them. Whoever these people are," Nate says, gesturing who once standing by this desk. "Oh, what a lot of rubbish. It was an accident," Charlie says, I cross my arms and looked down to the floor, lightly kicking at the floor, waiting for their debate to start.

And sadly it did start and my father quickly was the one to break it up by calling to Nate. "That thing that you have been waiting twenty years for?" My father gestures to the disk and finally, Nate removes the ring, grabbing the disk and placed the ring in the center. 

This time, the ring fit and caused parts of the disk with, which looks like letters to start spinning and Nate quickly started to figure out what it is. "L... O... H... D... N..."

"What is it?" Charlie asks as Nate stops writing and stands straight back up. "Ahh, it's 'Long Hidden,'"

"What!" My father snaps and Charlie and I shush him. "No, shit, 'Long Hidden' - are you kidding me?" My father snaps in a whisper. "No offense, mate, but your ancestor was right asshole," Charlie says to Nate.

"Come... this has to mean something," I say, over the years I've been doing this these people never give anything without a little thinking. "She's right, it's an anagram," Nate announces before getting to work to try and figure out the anagram.

"Golden Hind. The Golden Hind," Nate tells us and I look up above me to see in fact a hind, a golden hind. "Hey, Nate..."

All the boys turn to look at me, looking at me in confusion. 

"I think I've your Hind,"

 


	9. Chapter 7

"Nice one," Charlie compliments as all the guys walk towards me and look up to the 'Golden Hind' right above us. "So... since you found it, you going to climb up?" I hear Nate asks, I turn and gave him a weird look, basically telling him 'no'.

"Fine... I'll go up," Nate announced, groaning slightly before he starts to look between the two pillars to get up. I watch as he climbs his way over to the Hind, climbing on the top of it, just as the doors opposite us, flies open.

I gasp and run behind the Pillar as Marlowe's men start firing at us. "Nate! Get down!" I shout as I start firing at the two men who were mostly firing bullets at Nate. After the two men dropped to the floor, the golden hind snapped off its panel sending the hind and Nate to the floor with a loud thud.

The hind shatters once it hits the floor right between legs as we all fire at the men who are running through the doors. A small, old piece of paper lays on the floor, I watch, hoping Nate would get out of the way but I knew he wouldn't move until he got that paper.

I sign in relief as Nate runs and hides behind the pillar on the other side of me, thankfully not many men had come in and were only two once Nate hid so it had improved however I know it's not going to stay like that for long.

Whilst me, father and Charlie were shooting at the men, I look over to see Nate looking at the folded piece of paper, why does he does he do this in these kinds of moments? It's definitely not the right moment.

"Hey, Nate!" I call, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Stop looking at that and help us!" I snap and aim my gun and start firing at one of the men in black suits. Shooting him multiple times in the chest, crying out in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Grab the journal and the cipher disk!" Nate orders, I'm about to move to go and fetch the two, only to see my father reaching over the desk, grabbing the two objects. I quickly move out of position and following after Nate and Charlie running towards the now open doors.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look over to my father. He lightly pushes me forward as he runs past, "Come on!" He orders, as he follows to two men. I quickly start chasing after them. I stop notice that we're in the London underground which is now full of Marlowe's men.

I feel a sudden pain to my gun, I quietly cry and clench my leg, only to see a small hole in my trouser legs, moving my hand to see some blood, dripping off my hand. Looks like I was skinned by a leg.

I gasp as I'm basically tackled to the floor by Charlie, I quickly thank him before grabbing my gun and firing rounds at the men, it definitely got a lot more difficult. One because there are more men and only four of us and two. They have different guns and smoke hiding them from sight.

I stay hidden with Charlie as I lift my gun, keeping my head down and just start firing not carrying which of Marlowe's men I kill, just praying that my father or Nate hasn't gone past and managed to get in front of my 'aim'.

As time went by, we thankfully moved forward and are now almost out but more men seem to be coming, some with pistols, KAL 7's and other weapons. I carrying on firing bullets at a close guy until all my bullets run out and could only hear a click announcing the emptiness.

I look up to see the man smirking and start firing at me, I quickly move avoiding the bullet, flying my way, jumping over the large block, he was hiding behind. I quickly threw my fist into his face, stunning before grabbing his neck sending his face straight into the hard edge, killing him instantly.

"Vi! Let's Go!" I hear Nate shout, I leave the man, not without grabbing someone's pistol and running after the three up the stairs. Following the staircase until I met them near a now unlocked gate.

Nate had shot off the lock and now the older men are using all their strength to open the gate as Nate and I watch, just in case any more men come up the stairs. "Go! Go!" Charlie orders, we all charge towards the thin layer of wood, smashing through it just as Marlowe's men come up the stairs, aiming their guns at us.

"Come on!" I look to see Chloe sitting in the white van, shooting some of the men. Nate opens the doors of the white van, gesturing us three to get in, only for him to get in once we started moving, Charlie and I quickly grab onto Nate, practically dragging him into the van.

The doors closing on their own as Chloe drives the van down the road as the men carrying on firing at us as we escape their vision and aims.

After the escape, we are all now sitting in the apartment, I'm sitting around the small table with my father and Chloe, messing around with my phone whilst the other two talk about who knows what.

A small cup is placed in front of me, "Thanks," I say, Charlie, smiles and taps me on the back before filling his own drink. "To a job well done," My father says and we all lift our glasses, everyone apart from Nate who is sitting on the chair, reading a book. Probably the book we found earlier.

"Are you going to join us, darling?" Charlie asks Nate, he stops reading the book and agrees, walking over to the table but not to drink. He places the map on the table. "Well, the map proves it - Drake didn't screw around in the East Indies for six months. He sailed straight through and headed to Arabia,"

I lean back into the chair, placing my feet on the table, taking a sip of my drink as Nate starts explaining about a small mark on the map. "See this mark? This is Joh Dee's signature."

"Who the hell's John Dee?" My father asks causing me to roll my eyes and answer the question before anybody else, "He was one of the Queen's closest advisors,"

"Everybody knows that," Charlie states and I nod agreeing and so did Nate, "Yeah, yeah, he was a great mathematician and navigator, way ahead of his time. He's probably the one who invented that." Nate says before Charlie cut in.

I feel a nudge to my shoulder and something land in my lap, the disk. I pick up the disk as I start inspecting it. It's definitely something great. My mother was interested in these kinds of things and knew about this disk and when I was younger before I even met Nate and before my mother disappearing, she always spoke about it and this is basically one of the greatest memories of her. Sad that she couldn't see me know, not sure if she's even alive but if she is, I do hope I can see her.

I sign before handing the disk back to Chloe and finally start listening to what Nate is talking about but not really understanding what they are talking about, I really need to start listening but thankfully for Chloe, I sort of understood what was going on.

"So wait, if Drake was on a mission from the Queen to find this place, why all the secrecy? I mean, it looks like he went to a lot of trouble to hide whatever he found - even from Her Majesty,"

"I don't know," Nate says, which was kind of a shock, Nate always seems to know EVERYTHING about this kind of thing but not this time and Charlie sort of agreed. "No, hang on a second. Because, if you recall, the last time we went halfway around the world searching for a lost city things got more than a little dicey," Chloe says.

I know she was talking about me because of the fact after finding that lost city I almost died in the city, from an explosion and ever since that, I've been careful about doing these, trying my hardest to convince Nate not to do it but I've given up.

"Yeah, but this time we have the upper hand. I mean look, Drake only had half the clues... Lawrence only had half. We have both and Marlowe has nothing," Nate announces, which made me scoff. 

"Not sure how long we're going to be ahead, she's going to figure this out at some point, " I tell him, causing him to glare and ignore what I had said but I know I'm right and will happen soon. 

"Small problem," My father suddenly said, we all turned to look at him. "The Rub' al Khali desert - six hundred miles across.  The Bedouin go around the damn thing."

"Even if we knew where it was - which we don't - we would die trying to find it," Charlie starts to say but Nate cuts him off before turning back to the map, and starts talking about some symbol around the map which is a Sabean script.

"Look, the Crusaders were searching for the same lost city a thousand years ago. But out of all the sites, Lawrence documented, only two are marked with these symbols. One in Syria - The other. In France,"

Chloe puts her hand up once he announced France, telling us she wants to go to France but dropped once Nate tells her that she's going to Syria and Nate, my father and I are going to France which made me smile, I love France, it's definitely my favorite country.

"Whaddya say?" Nate asks my father, who shrugs and replies, "What the hell," Nate turns to me, waiting for my answer.

"Don't really have a choice - someone has to keep you two in line,"


	10. A/N

I'm sorry this isn't an update but I thought I should let you all know that I am going back to college next Monday, and I'm officially in level 3 so this year is going to be more time-consuming. I am not stopping the story and I will still be updating but it may take some time.

I am writing two other stories so I'll try and update one every week, thank you for all the support and I promise to make an update soon.


	11. Chapter 8

I sit quietly in the back of the red vehicle, Nathan slowly stops the car in the middle of the jungle in Eastern France. I peek out of the window to only see trees, leaves and... more trees.

"End of the line, I guess," Nate says as completely stops the vehicle, Nate turns to my father and points and tells him no before he could even say anything but you just knew he was about to make some kind of comment.

I remove my seatbelt and opened the door, slamming it shut before stretching my body. Some clicks could be heard echoing in my body, I sign in relief as my stiff body finally feels better. "Looks like we're going to rest on the way on foot," Nate announces as he walks to stand next to me.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I question, looking around hoping to see some kind of clue that what we're looking for is here but nothing is in sight. I feel a hand go to my shoulder, squeezing it slightly as a reassurance.

"I'm positive that this is the right place, don't worry," Nate positively tells me, it's been some time since I've been on an adventure every since me almost dying, I just haven't wanted to risk it and I can't lie, I'm scared it will happen again or even worst or anything happens to Nate or my father, I don't know how I could cope without either of them.

Nate's arm falls from my shoulder and grabs something out of his pocket, but I didn't look since I turned to look at my father who starts chuckling. I raise my eyebrow as a question for his chuckle.

"What?" Nate asks as my father walks towards us as he replies, "Leave it to you to find a friggin' jungle in the middle of France," We both chuckle and I agreed, of course, Nate found a jungle in France, he seems to find the unusual things in countries which in our case is a good thing.

"Well, we're definitely headed in the right direction. Chateau should be this way," Nate points ahead as we all start heading further into the jungle. My father sign before Nate taps his shoulder and tells him it isn't that far.

"Not too far?" My father questions, "With you, I never know if that means a quarter mile or twenty. Like that time you got us lost in Peru," I laugh once he brought Peru up, that's why I don't really trust him in navigating us to places.

"You really want to bring up Peru?"

"You are not still holding that over me?" My father chuckles as we walk through the jungle, "I was fifteen, Sully. Shoulda known when I met ya that I'd be in prison within a year,"

"I saw it coming from the first day we met," I state nudge my shoulder with Nate's, smirking at him. "Yeah? and why do you say that?" He asks, with a look on his face.

I shake my head in unbelief before I start explaining, "Well... you did steal off my father the first time we met," Nate just shrugs before nudging me back. "We wouldn't be in this position if I didn't."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't," I quietly say, staring ahead for a second before turning back to Nate, I start laughing at his expression, I wipe the tears from my eyes as I try not to look at Nate's disbelief face, I always find that face funny.

"Besides I got you out, didn't I? I always got you out," My father says and I nod agreeing with him if it wasn't for my father. There was a chance that he could still be in prison for the museum break-in.

"Finally," I say as we all finally arrived at Chateau. The building just looked breathtaking, the fact that it's still actually standing, even though it's was built in the eleventh century. I stay where I was standing as the other two walked ahead.

In Shambhala, I remember seeing the beautiful place and just wanting to take a picture and this time I actually brought my waterproof camera with me, I hear a chuckle from in front of me. I look away from the camera to see Nate smirking at me.

"You brought your camera?" He asks with a smile, "I know you love photography but I didn't think you'd bring your camera with you,"

"Hey! It's a small camera and I want to document our final adventures before we marry and stop this," I announce, snapping a picture of the building before I put it back away in my pocket, I send Nate a fake smile as I walk towards my father who is searching for a way into the building.

"Hey..." I stop moving as Nate turns me back to him, "I know you're scared, I won't let anything happen to you, not like last time. I promise you," I smile at what Nate had said, I know he shouldn't promise something like this but I know he'll always try to protect me.

Ever since we were younger, he's protected me in almost every way, but as I got older I tried to stop him protecting me so much and after almost dying from the explosion, I knew he was only doing it because he cared and I was just too stubborn to realise that.

"I know, I'm glad I got you," I whisper to him, moving closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, placing my head on his chest for a few seconds, he hugs back before we both moved away from the embrace.

I lightly punch his shoulder and smirked at him, "C'mon. Let's get this started," I tell him and grabbed his hand for a second and dragged him over to my father who is still trying to open the two large, wooden doors.

"Still no way in?" I ask as I stand next to my father, who shakes his head and stares at the door. Suddenly Nate says out of nowhere. "I bet I can climb up through that hole," 

My father and I turn and look up to see a large hole in a part of the building. "I bet you can," My father replies, I turn to see him as he pulls out one of his cigars. "Let me guess. You're gonna sit tight, smoke a cigar again. And you will be going around taking pictures,"

My father and I look at each other and both agree to what he says, I notice Nate rolling his eyes as he starts climbing up the side of the building. "Hey, Nate!" I call, Nate stops climbing and looks down waiting for me to say what he was waiting for.

"Good luck in there," I tell him with a wink before pulling out my camera and start roaming the area, taking some amazing photos. Some I most definitely will keep and treasure.

 

 


	12. Chapter 9

"Nice to see you turned up," My father says, smoking his cigar as I shake my head with a smirk as I turn off my camera and place it back in its original place and just in time as Nate fell to the floor below, I stand beside my father as he calls out to Nate, telling him about the window which is chained shut.

"All right, back up. I'll shoot the lock off," Nate orders, I pull my father away from the window as Nate jogs closer to the window, pulling out his pistol and fired a bullet towards the lock, breaking it from the chain and allowed us to open the window.

My father gestures me to go in first, I nod and jump onto the window and carefully jumping down since where the jump is full of destroyed and decay wood and I didn't want to fall only to potentially hurt myself.

"You both good?" Nate asks, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Yeah... Fab," I reply and walk away from Nate so I could take a look around, sadly there isn't much left, but you can definitely see how old this place is, the chandelier is now laying on the floor, which is covered with moss, nature is slowly taking over this place.

"Okay. We gotta make our way through the chateau to the gardens. That's where we'll find the old keep," Nate tells us as I walk towards the double doors, I sign once I notice the large, wooden beam in the middle.

"Unless we can move this beam, there's... no way through," I announce as I cross my arms, staring at the door as my father walks past to try and open it. "Yeah, we gotta get some leverage," Nate explains and starts walking away. 

"Think you can get up there?" My father questions as he finally stops pushing on the door to look above to see if there is any way to get up there from here but there's none. "The question is... how? how can you get up there?" I question Nate who turns and shrugs his shoulders as a response, I roll my eyes at the lack of communication before strolling from the beam to see any way up.

Suddenly I hear my father shout for assistance, "Ready?" I question the two men as we all take a hold on, a wooden object which looks like a wardrobe but it does give us some help in getting out of here.

It's the right height, for Nate to jump on and get to the stairs which are connected to the destroyed floor above. "Oughta do it," My father smiles and moves away to allow Nate to get up. I quickly grab onto Nate's wrist.

"Be careful okay? I really don't need you falling to your death," I lightly tap his shoulder and walk back to the double doors as I hear Nate reply, "A fall won't kill me off," 

I lean against the wall as I watch Nate above, jumping onto the only chandelier that is still connected to the roof and I cringe as it starts to swing, I couldn't help but feel nervous, especially when Nate has the habit of breaking things in dangerous times. 

I take a deep breath once Nate jumped off the chandelier and pulled himself up so he's now on the same side as us. "I have an idea," Nate announces as he looks at the chandelier on the floor and the mechanism on the wall, suddenly the chandelier lifted off the floor as Nate turns the handle.

"That's cool," My father laughs as we watch the chandelier lift before Nate agree before jumping back on the chandelier, "Nate, it's coming out of the ceiling... be careful!" I shout up to him, with a voice covered in concern and worry.

Nate didn't bother to reply, he just concentrated on getting himself over to the beam and it didn't take him long for him to be above him getting ready to push the beam. "All right, here we go," 

My father and I hold onto the bottom and start pushing the beam away from the door, Nate and I kept a hold of the beam as my father goes to the door and starts opening it, "Got it," My father tells us.

I let go of the beam and follow after my father, walking into the next room. "Be right down," Nate shouts to us as I carefully walk over some fallen wooden planks. "Is that a popcorn machine?" Nate asks as he walks through the door, looking at the machine.

"It definitely looks like one," I reply as we follow Nate as he disappears down the stairs and enters into a kitchen which has a huge hole the wall where the door would originally be. "Okay, let's see if we can find a way to the tower,"

I jump off the fallen fridge and landed on the floor which is almost flooded with water which is probably from the kitchen or maybe even being leaking rainwater before we finally found our way to where we could see the tower.

"Hey, Nate! Violet!" I turn around and walk towards one of the large, broken windows and looks through only to see right in front of us is the tower which is covered in leaves and moss. "Square tower... looks pretty old,"

"Yeah..." Nate agrees, placing his hand on the window, "That matches the one in Lawrence's notebook. That must be it. Nice," Nate taps my father's shoulder as he thanks him as we carry on finding our way to the tower only for us to get to an interesting room, almost full with old books, a fireplace and four silver suits of armors in each corner, holding onto different weapons.

"Hey, isn't this the same symbol that was on the tower?" I hear my father ask and Nate agrees as he walks towards the fireplace. "Yeah, that's gotta mean something... right?" 

"Maybe a secret passage?" 

"In a fireplace? Kinda on the nose, don'tcha think?"

"It does seem a bit too simple but... who knows," I reply with a shrug as I walk towards one of the suits of armors and these four did look a bit different and my father also had the same suspicion as he makes Nate take a look.

Nate jogs towards one of the suits of armors and expects it to see what's so different and he figured it out once he grabbed the bottom and turns it, causing the armor to turn with it, turning it so it's now facing him.

"The bases rotate... Interesting,"

"Nate... Check your notebook, maybe Lawrence wrote something down about these guys," I tell Nate as I place my hand on the shield after turning it so it's facing me as Nate tells us, "Yeah, here, see: four knights, with an axe, a shield, a sword, and a morning star. Just like the ones in this room,"

I speed walk up to him and looked over his shoulder to have a look and I quickly understood, "So the shield, faces the guy with the axe whilst he looks back at the shield, the morning star looks at the shield and the last one, the sword turns to the axe... I really hope that's right... Come on, I'll help," I nudge Nate to go to one of the suits whilst I walk towards the shield and the axe.

I make a grab for the base of the suits of armor with the shield with a groan and pull the armor to look at the axe before turning the axe so it's look back at the shield, "Eww," I say to myself as I wipe my hands on my black leggings causing the cobwebs to stick to my trouser legs, making me sign as I try to get it off.

Suddenly I hear something open, I stand myself up straight and turn to where the noise had come from and in the fireplace a secret door had open, revealing our way out of this room. "Well, well, a secret passage,"

"All right, gotta hand it to you, Sully," Nate says as the two men walk towards the fireplace, I cross my arms and watched the two, try and figure out when to pull. Which made Nate tell my father to just pull.

Due to Nate pushing, he's the first one to enter, I walk in next only to see no Nate and a hole in the floor, "Nate... Nate?" I call as I look around and spotted him at the bottom, I huff as I place my arms on my waist as I look down at him in disbelief... How's he going to get himself out of this one?

"Hey, you all right?" My father questions and I just about hear Nate quietly shout back a yes. "Good luck with getting yourself out of there, there's no way back up from there," I shout down as Nate takes a look around try to find any way out.

"I'm gonna head this way," Nate points to the direction as he looks back at us, "Just meet me on the other side," 

"You got it," My father replies as he nudges me to move and our little journey, only caused us more trouble since some of Marlowe and Talbot's men are here and I had no idea how they even got here or even found this place.

I sprint to one of the destroyed pillars as men start firing their bullets at us. I quickly covered my head in protection since all their bullets seem to be coming my way. Once the bullet's stop firing at me for a small amount of time.

I quickly pull out my pistol and quickly fired back the bullets, "Are you all right?" I call over to my father as I hide behind cover again as I reload my gun. I smile once I hear a quiet reply, I'm glad he's okay but I hope Nate is as well.


	13. Chapter 10

"Glad to see you finally decided to turn up," I chuckle at Nate as I reload my gun just in case any more of Marlowe's men decide to turn up whilst we head towards the tower. Nate just rolls his eyes and ignores me before asking my father to help him open the door. 

I aim my gun at the door whilst the two men stand next to the door, their shoulder next to the wooden door waiting to badge it open. The two looks at each and nods, at the same time they badge their way through the door.

I quickly follow behind them as they tumbled into the next room which is completely open to the sky and we're not the only ones here. "Well, which way now?" My father asks as he holds his gun tightly.

"I'm not really sure," Nate replies as I carefully walk down the decaying wooden stairway. I jump once I notice a body laying on the floor, I hold my gun out just in case the person is still alive but realised, he most definitely wasn't.

"Umm, guys?... I would come and look at this," I call up to the two on the floor above as I look at the dead body in confusion, how is he like this?

"Look at this," I point towards the dead man as my father and Nate walk towards me. "What the hell?" Nate whispers to himself as he kneels down beside me to look at the deceased man, I look down at Nate as he looks back up and announced. "It's one of Talbot's men,"

"It was," My father comments, the body is already decomposing which is completely impossible since we haven't been here long, so his man hasn't either and my father announces that as he looks around the room.

"Yeah, but what could've happened to him?" Nate questions as he stands back up and looks shrugs as my father replies. "Come on, let's go. We don't need one of us turning like this," I say and walked away from the green, decaying body.

Nate nods and walks towards a small hatch next to Talbot's deceased man which I never even noticed since this man caught my attention, not in a very good way either. I quickly follow after my father and Nate, jumping through the hatch landing near the wall in the room.

The floor is covered three different symbols and another two which is at both ends. "Hey, the tiles depress when you step on them," My father tells Nate who is standing on one which looks like an X.

My father gestures me to come stand with him and allow Nate to figure this out. Watching carefully as he looks into his journal and walks over individual tiles until he gets to the end and he got it right since the wall on his right opens up, revealing a hidden room or passageway.

"That's it! You did it!" My father shouts as the door opens up, I look around the room were in and announce "This puzzle was easier than I thought," Nate chuckles as I walk past him, entering the hidden room, only to see darkness.

"It's pitch dark in here. Wanna give us some light?" Nate asks my father as I lead the way through the short, dark corridor as we enter the slightly lighter room. My father agrees and walks towards one of the torches on the wall and flicks his light and place the flame onto the cloth, setting on it on fire and lighting the room completely.

"Look at this place," I whisper as I gasp in shock, not expecting this kind of room to be here. "Hm. Seems to be an alchemist's lab," Nate announces as he walks towards the table right in the middle of the room which is laying onto of a symbol, the same symbol on the wall behind me.

"Wait a second..." I turn to look at Nate as he stares at the symbol on the table, "Does this place remind you of anything?"

"Yeah, Marlowe's creepy hideout, now that you mention it," My father replies. 

"Yeah, I agree. Just... a bit more... old looking," I say as I wander towards the bookshelves, trying my hardest not to trip of a small pile of destroyed books. I sign in disappointment as a load of books are in French and I, sadly can't speak any other language than English.

"Sully. Sully, Vi, this was John Dee's lab,"

"Oh my goodness," I whisper in shock but why was it here in France? "Well, he must've traced the clues back to the Crusades, just like Lawrence did," Nate answers my father's question.

"Hey, look at this," My father gestures us to come over, I look over my fathers shoulder. "It's a script," I say, lightly feel the indents from the script. "Huh, Sabaean script again. But what are these symbols? Looks like he was trying to work something out," 

"There's some sort of message written here in Enochian script,"

"Why don't try a convert it, find out what it says," I tell Nate, nodding his head, agreeing with me as he grabs the disk out of his pocket, putting the ring in the center and starts to decipher the message on the table.

" _The altar guards the entrance... to the underworld._ Huh. Well, he did use magic to conjure spirits," Nate says with a slight shrug as he looks between me and my father.

"Yeah. Or the altar could be hiding a secret passage," I nod and smile, this table must be the way we get through. "I agree, lets push," Chuckling at Nate's face, whilst I walk beside Nate, putting my hand on the destroyed, decaying side as pushed the table from it's original spot.

"Well, would you look at that?" My father says as we all stare down, revealing the hidden entrance the script had said. "Crafty old bastard," Nate compliments with a smile.

"Why thank you," My father thanks making me laugh out loudly as Nate tells him he wasn't complimenting him but John Dee. "Don't worry, your pretty crafty, I'll compliment you on that," I chuckle as my father rolls his eyes and gestures me to go down first.

I jump from the decayed lander entering the dark cave. "Oh, here we go," I suddenly hear Nate's voice, I wrap my arms around myself as I stay in one place just in case. "Sully, gimme a light," 

I jump slightly as I feel something brush past me, not thinking anything of it. I hear the lighter before the cave finally light up, revealing where Nate and my father was but I wasn't anywhere near them.

"Y'know, one of these days you're really going to have to start carrying your own matches," My father tells Nate as Nate turns to look at him, giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He asks as we walk deeper into the cave.

"Looks like they really wanted to keep something out,"

"Or in," My father finishes Nate's sentence as he walks to the door, getting ready to lift the beam off the door, Nate hands me the torch as he goes and help my father before opening the large wooden door.

I keep a hold of the torch as we enter the room, I hand the torch over to Nate as I walk the opposite way to the other two, looking to the wall which had an animal looking at it in confusion before I turn to where the boys are, of course it's a puzzle .

We're slowly getting closer to what we're look for here.


	14. Chapter 11

I hold my breath, praying that nothing would happen whilst once we squeeze through the small gap beneath the puzzle Nate has just figured out. "I was worried that something was going to happen," I smile as nothing happened to none of us.

I turn back around to grab the light from Nate as he and my father come on into the hidden room. I got to say, this isn't what I had expected. There are bones in the small gaps in the wall whilst which looks like a coffin is right at the end of the room, that doesn't look sketchy at all.

"Lord Godfrey, I presume," My father states as I hand the torch back over to Nate, "The one and only," Nate replies as we all start walking to Lord Godfrey who must be the one laying in the coffin at the end of the room.

The men laugh as we head towards the coffin, "This is it," Nate chuckles before asking my father to hold onto the torch. I put my hands on the coffin top which hand a statue who was laying on its side on top of it.

We don't push it completely off, only enough that we could see what is inside. The one thing in there are, of course, Lord Godfrey's bones. I cringe as Nate reaches inside of the coffin and grabs something off the body.

"Look, it's some sort of amulet... Something written here," Nate blows onto the amulet and removes the dust from it so he could see what it says, Nate quickly pulls out his notebook and starts a quick sketch of the amulet.

"Gonna do this right on top of Lancelot, huh?" 

"How classy of you," I shake my head and chuckles at his simple uh huh, answer. I turn to look at my father, "We seem to really like disturbing the dead," Shrugging my shoulders as my father agrees as Nate quickly finishes the sketch of the amulet.

I got to say, there are times I am really jealous of Nate's drawing skills. I would love to be able to do stuff like that especially that quick. Think I should just keep to photography.

"It's in Sabean script," Nate announces as he stares at the amulet. "Well, that would be from ancient Yemen, all right,"

"Yeah," Nate agrees as he looks at his book and the amulet. "Exactly where Francis Drake would've landed back in the 16th century," Nate announces as I look at the amulet, you can definitely tell that it was made earlier than that century.

"Could Yemen be a city of some kind?" I question, looking at Nate as my father quickly answers. "Yeah, from 3000 years ago. Without the rest of that inscription, we still don't know where to look,"

"Well, let's hope the other half is in Syria," 

"And Charlie and Chloe can find it," I sign, really hoping that they didn't have the same problem as us, with all of Talbot's men but that's most definitely unlikely. I bet they followed them too.

We all turned away from the remains of Godfrey and his coffin, walking back to the small entrance to the puzzle room. I crouch down and moved through the gap and stand back up, only to freeze when I see that we aren't the only people here.

Nate and my father follow after me, just as they were about to grab their guns, Talbot smirks with his gun aimed at us. "Ah, I wouldn't recommend that,"

"Shit," My father curses as he keeps the light out in front of him. "Nice work, lady, and gentlemen," Talbot praise us as we all glare at him and his two men who are holding and pointing rifles at us,

"Harris, please relieve Mr. Drake of the artifact," The man on his left side, moves away and walks towards us, making sure his rifle is still pointing at us. "Yeah, Harris, come get it," Nate encourages.

I turn and frowned at Nate, moving closer to Nate knowing exactly what he is up too, "Don't Nate... You're going to get you or the rest of us killed," I scowl at him. Hoping he would listen but who does he ever listen too?

Nate quickly grabs onto the rifle, trying to get the gun from Harris' hands but he jumps back once a bullet skims past his arm. He groans holding onto his arm, I roll my eyes knowing this was going to happen.

"Now - it's hardly worth dying over is it?" Talbot questions with his still calm voice, which is really getting annoying by the minute. He's only this calm because he knows he's going to get what he wants which is the amulet.

"Your friends don't think so," Talbot references us, "Especially, Miss Sullivan... she already told you not to," I turn and glare at him. How much I would love to get my gun out and start firing at him but I know that if I do that, we will all be killed.

"C'mon, Nate," My fathers tell him, Nate knows exactly what he's talking about. He turns to look at him and I nod my head. "It's not worth it," I whisper to him as he hands the artifact over the Harris.

Harris starts walking away but stops once we all hear a weird noise coming closer to the room. It's definitely something I've never heard before. "What is that?" Harris questions with a worried look.

I gasp as these large spiders start surrounding us. "Stay in the light," My father orders as I grab onto Nate, pulling him closer once we realise that they don't like the light. The creatures, start crawling all over Harris, I keep a hold of Nate, watching in complete horror.

"Get it! Quickly!" Talbot snaps at the other man as Harris begs for them to get those things off of him. "Your torch seems to be dying out," Talbot announces as we all turn to look and he's right, it is going to die out soon and we'll be in Harris' position.

"Good luck with that," Talbot and his last man walks backward and closes the door, leaving us with these horrible creatures. "Bastard!" I hiss as the door locks shut. "We gotta find a way outta here, fast." My father tells us as the torch quickly dying out.

"Wait. Up there," My father and I turn to see a gap in the wall which we didn't originally notice as we entered the room. "Let's go," I tell them as we all run towards the part where the only way out is.

"Vi... you're first," My father says as Nate puts his hands out so he could boost me up, I quickly place my foot his hands before he pushes me up. Leaving me up there on my own, my father was next, leaving the torch where Nate was standing so none of these spiders could get him.

We both lay on our stomachs with our hands out to help Nate out of the room. "Come on," My father groans once we pulled him up and start running with those spiders chasing after us. Now I'm officially afraid of spiders.

"Come on, we gotta go!" I turn to see Nate helping my father up, Nate looks up to look at me and shouts, "Just run!" I stay there for a second before following Nate's orders and carry on running, praying that the two were behind me.

"Come on, quickly," I beg as I stand near a door. The two quickly move through the door, Nate falling to the floor as my father and I close the door, hoping it would stop the spiders. "Oh, God, they're coming through the ceiling," My father announces as the spiders start filling the room again.

We don't stand there for long and we all trying to get out of this hell hole. Running up some stone stairs with Nate behind me and my father in front of me. The spiders still following close behind.

I jump off the edge of the stairway as my father grabs my hand from our way out into the light. I'm about to wait for Nate but my father pushes me from the window, I groan as I hit the floor as I'm gasping for breath.

I stay kneeling on the floor as the other two join me down the bottom, now officially away from the spiders. I make a small scream as a spider runs right over my hand, scuffling away from the window.

I could hear the men checking if they were clear, I don't move for a second only to move to lie on the floor. I'm never coming to France ever again. I jump once I feel something on my arms, thankfully it was only Nate.

"Are you all right?" Nate asks with a worried look, checking if I had any of those spiders on me. "I'm fine... are you?" Nate smiles and nods before helping me back to my feet. "Let's not go back in there," I say as they both agree.

As we all head through a hole in the ground and start searching for a way out.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 12

"Okay, we gotta find a way outta here," I hear Nate shout from below us as I jump through the hole, entering back into the building which I really didn't want to do but we are a lot safer in this part. Since you can still light from the sun.

I watch anxiously as Nate jumps across on the chandler, looking for another way for me and my father to get across. I gasped as the chandler and the ceiling above almost fall from Nate's weight.

"Nate, come on. Get across!" I call, as worry starts filling my body. I smile as I ran my hands through my hair, happy that Nate didn't fall to his death but of course that wasn't the end for him destroying everything.

Because once again he almost takes down the ceiling with his weight. I jump back, as the part where Nate wasn't hanging from falls but gives me and my father away over. "Hey, that'll work," My father announces jumping onto the floor that original was above us and standing carefully walking up it.

"Yeah, just like I planned," Nate replies which causes me to chuckle, "Plan? When do you plan things?" I ask which only makes me laugh louder at the glare Nate sends my way. We entering the room above, only for Nate to be quiet.

I stop walking and listen carefully, Nate jumps down as I hear someone ordering for them to empty the cans and to me, it sounds like Talbot. I move away from the edge as I see two dark figures walk past, thankfully they didn't see either me or Nate.

"Burn the whole place down," 

Oh, no. They are about to burn this place down, "Vi, Sully, we gotta get out of here," I hear Nate quietly call up to us, I jump from the floor I was originally on and next to Nate as the two of Talbot's men starts firing at us.

I quickly jump and hid behind something and start firing at the two, I notice something on their floor, on their side. A can, I quickly remove my aim from the men and started firing at the can, a bullet enters the can and causes an explosion.

Causing the two to fall from the floor and to the one below them. "Come on, they probably heard up," I announce, Nate nods agreeing and walks towards where I saw the black figures walk past and starts carefully moving his way across the ledge.

As I'm about to follow, the part below of Nate is set on fire and whilst he was hanging there, more of Talbot's men turns up. "Take 'em out!" I hear Nate call. My father and I start firing at them, allowing Nate some time to move from their aim before he starts firing.

"All right, we got 'em. Go!" My father orders as Nate carries on trying to get to the other side. Suddenly I hear an explosion, having no idea where that has come from and all we could do is wait until Nate gets us over there.

Suddenly I see Nate standing by a beam, my father calls over to him to get the beam down. I keep my gun out as Nate starts pulling the beam away from the ceiling, only for it to crash open the door causing the fire to spread quickly.

"Come on, Vi," I hear my father call, I look over to see that he's got over alright. I carefully start moving across. I cover my head as bullets start firing at me, I look over my shoulder to see that some men had come through the destroyed door.

The beam starts breaking beneath me, I cringe as a bullet skims the only just healing wound from the underground. Blood spreading through the clothing, I just ignore it as I finally make my way off the beam just as the break breaks in half and collapse.

Nate quickly grabs my arm as he starts running with my father in front, I look up through a hole in the ceiling. Where there were some of Talbots men there was a ladder, I quickly pointed my gun and fired at one of the men.

"I'll give you a boost," My father says to Nate. As my father starts lifting Nate to the ledge, an explosion caused us to fall as fire starts covering the ladder. "There's gotta be a way outta here!" I hear Nate shout.

I look over to my left to see the fire burning into the side of the room, allowing us into the next room. "This way!" I call as I grab the gun from a man hiding behind the wall, he fires rapidly. I quickly move his arm behind his back as smack his head, hard into a pillar, causing him to fall unconscious or pass away.

We quickly start moving our way through the burning building, only for the flooring below Nate to collapse almost taking him into the fire. Thankfully the floor below him was still there. "You all right, Nate?" My father asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nate reassures, as my father tells him we'll meet him on the other side. I follow my father, carefully moving across the ledge until we reach the other side. Waiting as Nate moves above the fire.

Nate swings onto the ledge, only for it the fall beneath him, my father and I quickly grabs his hands and starts pulling him up as the fire spreads even more. We open the door, only for the fire to react and move towards us.

My father coughs as we all cover our faces from the flames. I quickly run off to take out some of the remaining guys whilst we leave Nate to the bigger guy. It felt like ages until we finally made some progress in getting out.

Well, we are out. We are literally on the roof running for our lives, trying our hardest to avoid the tower falling down. I'm in the front, I quickly slid down the side of the roof as another part of the tower comes down and causes more of the tower to collapse.

Sliding down the pole before we all run away from the building. I put my hands on my knees as I start coughing from all the smoke entering my lungs. I shake my head in disbelief, I couldn't believe they set the place on fire. For goodness sake!

   "Oh man, that was close, huh?" Nate says with a still cheerful voice. "You all right?" I ask my father who looks at me and smiles before replying. "Oh yeah, just swell," Nate moves to help him up but he gestures him not too, just to give him a second.

"You always seem to forget I've got twenty-five years on ya," My father gestures to Nate before turning to me, "And twenty-eight on ya,"

"Ah, c'mon, Sully, you're strong as an ox," Nate tells him as he turns to look back at the burning building as my father asks about why he wants to hurry and the fact that Talbot thinks we died in there.

"We almost were," Nate simply replies with his hands on his waist. "I gotta say, I'm losing the plot here. Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"Oh, yes. Please remind us... This is just killing me," I groan as I move to sit beside my father on a log. "No, no, no, no, no. If you're gearing up for one of your 'I'm too old for this' speeches, spare me,"         

I roll my eyes as I place my head in my hands, I really shouldn't be doing this, I'm thirty-four for goodness sake, I should be settling down getting a real bloody job. Not something that's going to get me killed over, I've been in that position far too many times now.

"Nate, these guys are playing for keeps," My father tries to explain to him only for him to shrug it off, "Yeah, so? What? You're just gonna roll over for 'em now? Both of you?"              

"Nobody's talking about rollin' over," My father argues back as Nate snaps "Then quit acting like you're ready to lay down and die, all right?"

"This is getting ridiculous now Nate, rolling over and dying seems a lot easier than being murdered for something, that may not exist!" I snap as Nate turns to glare at me. "Didn't you just listen to what I said?!"      

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, "Nate, I'm here by your side. So is my father... we always have been. I don't want the same thing to happen like in Shambhala, I've had enough of almost getting killed over something that we get nothing out of, I don't want to see you get killed over being reckless... just think about it, is this worth losing your life over?"        

"Hell, probably get us all killed," I hear my father say from behind us. "Oh, no," I hear Nate suddenly say from a minute of silence, "What?" My father asks confused. 

"Cutter and Chloe. Sully, Vi. If we were followed," I place my hands on my head, not believing this, there's a chance that they are already dead. "Chances are, they have too," My father tells him.

"We gotta warn them,"  Nate whispers, I place my hands on both of their shoulders as I look at them. 

"We better get going, quickly,"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 13

We arrived in Syria at the late night, I yawn as I stretched my limbs. I actually slept for quite some time which is very unusual. "Damn it. Still can't reach either one of them," Nate walks up to me and my father as he puts his phone away, "Something is definitely not right," He finishes as he stands beside me.

"How long 'til this place opens?" My father asks as I take the lead and walk up the steps towards the place where Chloe and Cutter should be. "We should have a few hours," I announce as I head towards the door.

I sign and grab the chain which was obviously originally tied shut around the door handles stopping anyone to get in. I hold it up and showed the two men. "Okay, so we know we're not the first ones here," 

"As long as Marlowe and Talbot think we're dead, we've got the element of surprise," My father states as he opens the door, Nate nudges me through first before he follows behind, once we enter my father closes the large wooden door before finishing his sentence. "Let's not waste it,"

Nate and I quickly agree, I cross my arms as me and my father turn to Nate as he repeats the plan to us once again, which is actually a good thing as when he first explained it. It just went through the one ear and straight through the other one.

We all head away from the entrance and to the next passage which is now barred and locked up. "Yeah right, sneak back out," My father chuckles once Nate says the final part of the plan which is sneaking out and we all know that very unlikely.

"It could happen," Nate smirks as I shake my head and disagreed, "You know that's not going to happen," I smirk straight back at Nate before pushing him towards the wall. "Go and check before we come up,"

I roll my eyes as Nate replies, "Yes, ma'am,"

I smile as I watch Nate climb up the side of the building and checked to see if the place was clear before he called us up and heads towards the next part to climb. "Hold on Nate, I'll come with you,"

Nate turns and shakes his head and tells me to say down here until it was safe but he should know by now that I hardly ever listen to him. I sweetly smiled at him before moving him out of my way and carefully started climbing up the side.

"Nate! You alright?" I whisper once the wall that I previously used grumbles underneath him almost sending him to his death. "Yeah, close though," I hear Nate reply as I carry on my journey to the top window. 

I jump through and cringe once some stones from the platform grumble off and hits the floor. "Hey... did you hear that?" I hear someone from below ask as I quickly took cover as I wait patiently for Nate.

Once Nate had arrived, I quickly put my finger to my mouth, telling him to be quiet by the gesture before pointing towards one of Talbots men. Nate nods and quietly heads down the stairs to take the guy out whilst I jumped over to the other to take down the other. 

Suddenly gunfire starts echoing through the place. I quickly hold the man in place, allowing him to take the bullets, I quickly pull out my pistol and start firing my own bullets at him as Nate goes to the bottom floor.

"See this is exactly why I came with you," I say once I reach the bottom.

"Hey, I would have had it completely under control," Nate shrugs as he walks towards the door and removes the large beam. I scoff at his comment before I turn to reply. "Who was the one that got us caught, oh yeah. That was you," I playful say as Nate knocks on the door and shouting to my father that he can come in before he turns towards me.

Nate laughs and lightly kisses my forehead as my father comes in. "What the hell have you two been doing?"

"Uhh... the usual," Nate simply replies before going towards the other door with my father following close behind him. I watch as the door slowly goes down exactly like a drawbridge, now we have to search for Chloe and Cutter which lead us to Nate being lowered into a wheel but it did get us out of the building and closer to finding the two.

Once we all got out of the rooms by shooting the locks on each door, we quickly head towards a staircase. I gasp as I pull out my gun, getting ready to fire but it was quickly lowered once we all notice that it's Chloe and Cutter.

"What the hell?" My father says as he moves his gun so it's pointing to the ceiling. "Why aren't you in France?" Chloe gasps.

"We're rescuing you?" 

"From what?" Cutter asks Nate as he lowers his gun. Nate shrugs and answers, "We thought you'd been captured..." 

"Or worse,"

"We thought you were in big trouble," I finish off the sentence that my father had taken over from Nate. "Wait, why?" Chloe with a slight chuckle. "Well," Nate starts as I put my gun back into my belt.

"Talbot ambushed us at the chateau. It was a trap,"

"Yeah, we figured they must've followed you, too," My father states which we already learned that they are in fact here and Cutter says exactly what I was thinking. "So, we might want to think about keeping it down a little,"

"What happened to you two?" Nate quickly asks Chloe and Cutter as they look behind them. "We've been trying to reach you for over twenty-four hours,"

"Oh, right, I need to top up my minutes," Cutter announces which caused me to chuckle, I didn't expect that and neither did Nate. "You're using a pre-paid phone?" Nate asks with a weird look on his face.

"Mate, those contracts are a complete rip-off,"

Nate quickly turns to Chloe who shrugs her shoulders, "What? Mine's broken,"

"How many have you broke now?" I ask and she smiles and shrugs as Cutter starts showing Nate something as we keep a lookout, knowing that Talbot's men aren't that far away and could come out of nowhere and potentially kill us.

"Right, if you're finished we really need to get going," I announce before we all try and figure out a way to the highest point here. "There - that's the highest tower," Cutter tells us and points to the tower once we all reached the top of the stairs.

"Okay, so we just need to make our way across-" Nate starts to say until Chloe cuts him off once spotting a few of Talbots men, I sign. I knew we weren't going to sneak our way out.


	17. Chapter 14

"Up this way, come on," Nate calls to the group as he jogs up the steps towards the top of the tower. I sign once I reach the top, Nate and Charlie stood on the highest part, probably where they wanted to be.

I lean against the stone wall, looking out at the view. It was breathtaking, I pull out the camera that I took with me. Snapping a picture, I'll definitely need to put these in an album of some sort once we get home and if my camera actually survives.

"That thing still works?" I look over my shoulder, to see my father looking at me for a second before looking back at the way he was before, making sure no one could sneak up on us. I stroll towards him as I hold onto my camera.

"Surprisingly, after France. I thought it would have broke. Thank god it didn't, it holds so many memories," I reply, thinking of how many pictures that have been taken on it, memories with my father, Nate, Elena and even Chloe.

"Mother would have loved this," I suddenly comment, I turn to my father who nods his head, agreeing. I frown as I think, where she could be. Is she dead? Is she possibly alive? Sadly I don't know.

I've never known her, she disappeared when I was young, leaving me with my father. Only leaving me with something that once belonged to her, an old camera which is currently being cherished in my house, that Nate and I share.

"You're just like her, look like her and act like her. She loved camera's herself, just like you do. I do think your hobby is worse than hers," I chuckle at the last comment, I nudge him as he chuckles too.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, pulling the case off revealing a small piece of paper, I flip it over revealing a young woman with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman is a split imaging over herself.

I carry this photograph everywhere, ever since my mother had just disappeared from the face of the earth so suddenly, my father gifted me this picture. It is really the only memory I have of her which kills me every single day, not knowing really who she is.

"Can't believe she has been gone for over two decades, still baffles me to this day," I whisper as I just stare at the picture, every day I pray she would just turn up on my doorstep. Just so I know she is alive.

My father doesn't say a word but just copy my action by staring at the image also, I shake my head and sign before putting the small reminder back in the phone case. "Come we better actually keep a lookout,"

Tears had filled my eyes but I refuse to allow them to fall, I move away but I was stopped when my father grabbed my arm pulling me back into him, embracing me in a very well needed and comforting hug.

A tear finally manages to escape, we don't have many father and daughter moments like these but now that Marlowe is back, a 'friend' of my mother. It is needed. "Every god damn day, I hope she was still here, here for you mostly just know that I will always be there,"

I nod my head as I stay with my head leaning against his chest, "Now let's go find this treasure," My father announces, I chuckle as I wipe away the noticeable tear line down my cheek, my father likely taps my back before he leaves to finally take lookout.

"Look out," I run over next to Chloe to see people with rocket launchers, aiming straight at us, "shit," I whisper to myself as I follow the others who are running towards the other side of the wall.

I jump off the side, landing on the stone floor below and sprinted towards safety as a rocket had hit the side where we original stood. "Run for it!" Nate shouts from behind us, I cover my ears as the rocket collided with the wall over and over again.

"What the hell's wrong with these guys? They're destroying this place," I hear Nate question as more rocket cause the wall to crumble to the ground. "They're idiots, that's why!" I call just before Chloe announces about to zip line.

"Not while they're firing at us!" Charlie shouts as Talbot's men fire more rockets. I hide behind the steps which take us to the zip line. I take a breath as I fall to the ground from the sudden impact that was fired our way.

Another loud gunfire could be heard, I look to see the noise coming from Nate, who had managed to find a sniper and started to fire back at them and also killing them will make us get to the other side a lot easier and safe.

"Come on, we gotta move, now!" We all quickly run towards the zip line. I pull my gun out, getting ready to go down. I stand behind Chloe as my father goes first with us two following behind.

I place my pistol on the line and run off the edge, sparks shot off the gun as it slides down the line, taking us one by one towards the end. Once I jump off, I see Nate the other two about to come down their selves only for another rocket to connect with the cobble. Sending them down and breaking the zip line as well.

We didn't stop moving, just in case more rockets would hit us but thankfully it didn't take too long to get rid of them and find Nate and Charlie. I sign in relief once I see them below us. "You guys okay?" My father asks as we all lean over the edge.

I look around hopefully finding a way up for them but sadly that wasn't likely, we were just too fair up. "Yeah, we'll find a way around and meet up with you," Nate says before running off as some more men suddenly come out of nowhere.

I just hope they get out of there in one piece.


	18. Chapter 15

It felt like my heart went into my stomach as I hear a load of gunfire, thankfully by the constant gunfire, it's shouting that they are both alright and still fighting but it did worry me when it would stop.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I suddenly hear Chloe, I turn around to focus my eyes on her. I raise an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden question. I slowly nod my head as I reply. "Yeah, I'm good,"

Chloe moves to stand beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I know that being on an adventure like this, is affecting you especially with what happened last time and I know about your mother knowing Marlowe is also affect you,"

I smile knowing that she was right, I was glad that our friendship has developed for the better and we're no longer 'enemies'. "You're right but... I need to get over those that are affecting me, so we can find what we are in fact looking for,"

Chloe nods her head, "How do you feel about coming back to treasure hunting?" I simply shrug my shoulders, I really didn't want to do this but the only reason I am here is for Nate and my father, I knew they wanted to do this and someone had to watch their backs as they always managed to get in trouble.

"Even though I didn't want to do it, don't get me wrong, I do want to have a normal life. I can't deny having that thrill again from being her treasure hunting," I reply as Chloe nods and agree, she was about to carry on the conversation, just as Nate popped up through the gap of the wall.

"God Nate... Are you alright?" I question as I move so I'm standing in front of him. Placing my hands on his arms. "Yeah, still in one piece anyway. Come on, I think we're onto something. Are you okay?" 

He whispers the last part to me. "Yeah, I'm good," I remove my hands from his arms and gesture him to go first and show us what he and Charlie may have found. We all follow after Nate who jumped off the ledge on the part we stood on and to the one below.

I observe the scene in front of me, I didn't understand what this place is about until Nate and Charlie announces an entrance should be here and the faith for this quickly starts fading as apparently Lawernce only got this far.

I follow Nate around the corner hoping an entrance is around, I stroll towards the wall in front of me, feeling with my hand if there are any secret piece on the wall which could open it but nothing was discovered.

It doesn't really help that none of us knows what we're actually searching for. "Where the hell's Charlie?" I shrug my shoulders as a reply, not bothering to turn to look at him as my father simply replies "Who knows,"

Nate leaves to go search for Charlie, suddenly I hear a gun being drawn. We all turn to that Nate is actually the one that has his gun out and pointing it at someone around the corner. I grab a hold of my gun and jog to where Nate was standing.

I gulp as I point my gun ready to shot once I notice that Charlie is actually with Talbot, "No, no, no," Nate repeats as he gestures us all to stop but it didn't stop us from aiming our guns at Talbot who has now got a gun raised at Charlie's head.

Talbot suddenly disappears with the journal which causes Nate to curses as Talbot backs away to where we had originally come from. I let my hand drop just before running with the others towards Charlie who is standing near to where Talbot disappeared.

"He's gone. How in the world...?" My father questions in confusion, I place my hand on my waist just as confused as everyone else. "Charlie?"

I turn once I hear Chloe's voice, I see Charlie with his hands raised which seems to be telling Nate to stay away, he turns to look at her just before Nate grabs something out of his neck causing him to flinch.

"Look at this," Nate holds out the object that he managed to remove from Charlie's neck. "God, is that a tranquillizer?" I question, turning my sight to look at Nate who nods, confirming what it is.

"Oh, man, what kind of black ops bullshit is this?"

"Let's just hope he didn't have a big dose," Chloe replies to my father just before Charlie holds onto his neck and start repeating the word no. "Easy now. Look at me. Charlie. Right here. C'mon we've got to move now, okay?" Nate tries to calm him down, he was about to touch his shoulder but Charlie suddenly shrugs him off and growls.

"Don't touch me. Get away from me," I felt a little nervous with us being around his especially after him having an unknown dosage and now with him acting this way. "No one's touching you, Charlie," Chloe tries to reassure him and stop him from doing anything serious.

"What the hell was in that dart?" 

"Your face is peeling off," Charlie mentions to Nate, I couldn't help but stare at him both worried and concerned about the other, he is really off his face on whatever they had given him. I move back away once he pushed my father and him off of him for trying to help him.

"Charlie... come on, come with us," I tell him with my hands up, just in case he comes for me. Charlie thankfully agrees but not before announcing that the floor is melting. They really dosed him up with whatever they gave him.

But we really needed to keep moving before Talbot's men finally show up.

 

 

 


End file.
